My heart is broke Mi corazón esta roto
by Aranzita Megurine
Summary: Luka Se encuentra de vacaciones, serán una divertidas o trágicas vacaciones? averigualo aquí Mal Summary gomen


**My heart is Broke**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia, si se parece a otra no es mi culpa XD esto es un hecho real u.u lamentablemente.**

Como todas las mañanas, se escucha la alarma y de inmediato una Luka muy alegre e imperativa despierta, se estira y bosteza.

-Solo hoy, ya, ya es viernes y el lunes es feriado

Decía Luka lavándose la cara, para así ponerse su uniforme, cepillar su largo cabello para después desayunar algo e irse a la escuela. Ya en la escuela entrego su tarea y paso a formarse en la fila de su aula donde estaban sus grandes amigas Miku y Rin

-A noche me dormí tarde por culpa de la tarea. Dijo la pelirosa

-Porque la empiezas tarde baka! -Dijo la rubia

-Yo ni la hice. Dijo la chica de largas coletas

Al escuchar ese comentario todas se quedaron con cara de -_-U Ya era hora de subir así que subieron y tuvieron un día como cualquier otro, aburrido como siempre un tanto loco jugando a que son esposas y así transcurrió también el fin de semana, encerradas en su casa y chateando, hasta el día lunes que tuvieron demasiada tarea y la estaban haciendo la tarea. Se ayudaban las 3 entre si por videollamada, hasta que un chico de tercero, llamado Gakupo le hablo y comenzarón a hablar ese día 19 de Marzo marcaría su vida.

Ellos comenzaron a hablar y se llevaron muy bien llegaron a hablar por videollamada y después por teléfono se hicieron muy amigos.

Y así fueron pasando los días, platicando diariamente, hablaban en la salida y fueron mejores amigos, así hasta que eran vacaciones y ambos se sentían un tanto tristes, ya que bueno, no se verían durante 2 semanas. A unos días Gakupo y Luka se encontraban chateando como siempre.

-Oye Luka ¿me puedes dar un consejo?- Escribió Gakupo

-SI claro, cuéntame, ¿qué te pasa?- Contesto Luka

-Es que tengo un problema con mi madre, me obliga a hacer cosas que realmente no me gustan como ir con sus amigas… Siempre me tortura y me regaña hasta porque me corte… la verdad ella no me entiende… ya me tengo que ir, me esta regañándome, me quitará la computadora -_-U te hablo por telefono – Escribió Gakupo

Luka solo dije que estaba bien y espero la llamada hablaron, Luka aconsejó y al final él le dijo algo muy importante.

-Luka, después de esto, me dí cuenta de que en verdad te quiero, yo creí que quería a Gumi, pero te quiero a ti, lo sé- Dijo Gakupo.

Luka tenía ya desde hace un poco tiempo sentimientos por él, logró darse cuenta hace pocos días entonces ella también quiso continuar y contarle lo que también sentía.

-Gakupo… yo desde hace un poco tiempo me dí cuenta de que también siento lo mismo que tú y me gustaría poder llegar a ser un poco más que amigos…- Contesto Luka

-¿Entonces te gustaría ser mi novia?- Le pregunto Gakupo

-¡Eso sería realmente genial! Acepto ser tu novia- Luka Contesto

Así estuvieron un gran rato, Gumi era la mejor amiga de Gakupo y el la llego a querer durante un gran y largo año, más sin embargo ella nunca lo quiso, cosa que le molestaba a Luka. Por suerte ella estaba de viaje y no la molestaría durante unos días.

-Ahora podemos contarles a todos que somos novios.- Dijo la de cabellos rosas

-No quiero decirlo aún, recuerda que Kaito ha sido muy bueno con nosotros y él te quiere a ti.- Le contesto Gakupo

-Ah! No importa, podemos esperar un tiempo.- Dijo Luka

¡Estaban demasiados felices! Bastante felices, el 3er día Gakupo comenzó a escribir para ella, le estaba componiendo una canción y se la daría como regalo cuando cumplieran un mes. Todo era muy lindo y maravilloso.

Así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que llego Gumi, Uy! Al parecer las desgracias le vendrían encima a Luka.

-Gumi… me dijo que me ama…- Le contó Gakupo a Luka

-Diablos! Tenía miedo a que eso pasará – Contesto Luka

-Lo siento pero… me he confundido, sabes que ella me gusta desde hace un año e hice cosas por ella, más sin embargo no sé si aún la quiero…-Dijo Gakupo

-Esto me pone muy triste… -Dijo Luka

-No estés triste, esto no es adiós si no un espérame ¿ok? –Contesto

-Ok, yo te esperare, no importa cuanto tardes, entenderé tu decisión –Contesto Luka

-Gracias por comprenderme –Contesto

Luka no paraba de llorar, toda la tarde, noche estuvo llorando al día siguiente igual, trato de tranquilizarse, hasta que supo que eligió a Gumi… ¿Cómo lo supo? … ¿A caso se lo dijo él? ¡No! Se entero porque en "Facebook" vio una publicación de él hacía ella…

Eso solo hizo que Luka llorará aún más, ella creía que nadie la entendía, lloró y lloró.

Hasta el día de hoy aún le duele, ese día quedará marcado para ella, es y más de un mes, el día que se hicieron fue el 4 de Abril, el día que la dejo fue el 8 de abril (Muy poco no?), el día que se fue con Gumi fue ese mismo día podría decirse, hasta la fecha hace poco fue un mes y sigue con su corazón roto, estaba en las nubes con Gakupo, pero llego Gumi y todo se fue a la mierda para Luka.

Por ahora Gakupo y Luka siguen siendo amigos, muy amigos, mejores amigos podría decirse, aunque Luka aún le duele y a veces llora por eso, no sabe si Gakupo cree que ya lo supero.

Más sin embargo cuando platican, hay veces en la que Luka cree que Gakupo la odia, llega a creer que es fea y por eso no se pudo enamorar de ella, también llega a pensar que a ella la ignora cuando habla con Gumi, porque cuando ella no esta platican más, pero llega ella y se comporta algo distante.

Esto no fue un bonito final feliz para Luka, a pesar de ser su mejor amiga ahora, ella esta con su corazón roto y siempre piensa "My heart is Broke"

Bueno, esta historia esta basada en un hecho real :c dejen reviews, tal vez no es muy buena pero realmente necesitaba desahogarme u.u hace poco paso esto y realmente lloré mucho. Por cierto díganme en que mejorar XD este es mi primer Fic y creo que esta de la patada XD

Bueno, gracias por leer mi chafona historia:B


End file.
